quakefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auguststorm1945
Please use the Leave Message function. It is appreciated. *Also, please sign (~~~~) your posts. If you need help with something, don't hesitate to ask! ---- *Archive: /2010 ---- Mainpage cont'd Hey there. I think it is a good time to continue working on the Mainpage. Now I have recently seen the Killzone Wiki Mainpag and I think something like theirs would work very good for QuakeWiki. They even copied us a little (maybe). Could you go over and look at KillzoneWiki and tell me your thoughts. If you agree, could you steal their layout and then that would be a good platform to start with to make it even better. Thanks. --Raadec 11:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage 7 I did mean copy Killzone's layout and then we would alter it for QuakeWiki,change the links for the games to our pages and stuff. We should give it a try and see how it works out. If you could get the basic layout sorted, then I can sort out the links and content. Ofcourse if it does not work out, we can always revert and try again. And no I have not talked to Toxic about it, I came to you because you are more suited to the task of altering the layout. --Raadec 19:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Maianpahge In all honesty, I don't think we need to include all 3 of us in every single thing. I wouldn't mind if you and Toxic did something. Ofcourse I would look at what you did and give my opione.. but if I'm not needed then I'm not needed. And in this case, it is MY idea and YOU'RE experience at Mainpage layouts that is needed. I might give it a try my self whilst you're busy. If it falls to pieces, I can just undo it. --Raadec 21:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage No offence meant mate. You misunderstood what i meant, that's all. I'll have a play with the Sandbox. --Raadec 22:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Changes Hey there, hope you're well. The mainpage has a few changes from me and Toxic. It is still work in progress but tell me what you think. Feel free to be as brutal as you want. --Raadec 17:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) 1,000 Edits Hey there, currently I am playing Unreal: Return to Na Pali. But once i've finished this difficult game (playing it on Unreal difficulty, Nightmare in Quake terms) I have undeniable plans to play Quake and Quake II. With this, I intend to improve the monster pages on this wiki with my already EXPERT knowellege of Quake. Playing the game just gets me in the mood. I am going to go for 1,000 edits in the very near future. Regarding the pages about the Hellspawn of Quake and the Strogg of Quake II, they are going to get alot better. --Raadec 22:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning & Update Project I saw you issued a warning to an IP Address yesturday. What vandalisum did this guy do? I hate to make work for you and I won't make a habbit of this. But I've been thinking that any non-well intended posts should result in a ban, no question. I've started my new update project on QuakeWiki, mainly regarding the Monster & Item pages for Quake and its Mission Packs at the moment, but I hope to soon get the Quake II Missions Packs working again and I will continue the pages regarding the latter. --Raadec 22:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Vandal I do agree with the warning and then ban if the vandalisum continues. But I think we should adopt a practise where if the edits are clearly non-well intentioned such as calling a character "uncle pedo", an automatic ban is granted. I really can not see the point of giving people who would use such tripe language a warning when they clearly have no intention to post legitiment edits. All I am saying is if I found these edits before you, I would have banned that IP Address (for all the good it would make). What I am trying to make you see if that there is a difference between writing irrelevent nonscence (which I would agree would need a Warning before a Ban) and writing Pedo Uncle (which you must agree is not even worth a Warning as this poster clearly has no place her). --Raadec 23:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:2010 Talk Please do. --Raadec 19:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) FW:Badges Hey, check out the new badges, You can now unlock acheivments and gain points. There's even a leader board. Check them out and give a note to August for me. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Sanctifying all I hate 10:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello There Hey. I am just asking this because of words I've got from Toxic. Do not feel there is any rush or importance for you to return in good time. All I want to know is are you planning on returning to QuakeWiki or are you finished? Like I said, there is no rush or any reason for your return in the near future. I am just wanting to know for housekeeping reasons. --Raadec 22:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Quake Template I put Quake Skills under the Quake 1 Template because it is in the game, but you are right by it being in all. It just needs to be added to all, which I only touch Quake 1 so thus I neglected to change the others, but maybe I should. Why I did it at all was to link the page, as it seems that had I not looked through the categories I would have not have known of those two pages. Thus I wanted a place for easier access. So either we can place it on each one individually, or is there a main template to link all of them together? Deathstalker666 01:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for saying that on the Level Infobox, but I am not sure how to do the Skills Navigation template. Well, I know what to write and all, but where would the template go? Is it a template between the two skills at the moment? If so, that would lead to the problem that was encountered before, and the pages will go unnoticed with no links. If it is a navigation on the Quake pages, why would that be much different from adding it to the level template? Good luck on the Ground Zero, I have only played Quake 1 so I cannot be any help on how it is. Deathstalker666 01:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) http://quake.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Skills - Like this? And if so, I still don't know what to do with it to change the situation Deathstalker666 02:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Status and Housekeeping Hi, the only reason I asked is just to find out your stance. Toxic kind of said something along the lines you might be finished for good. For whatever reason he said that, that is why I asked. Of course if you were never coming back, you'd surely accept a change over of sysop status. But I'm glad you do intend on returning and like I've said so many times, it is up to you when you work on the Wikia as it is all something we in our past times. You of course have done so much on the Wiki behind the scenes such as Templates for the games (for example). All I wanted to know is if you plan to come back sometime and that is the case. Toxic has taken atleast a month off which is why I am talking to Deathstalker about him being an admin. In fear of looking like a fool, what is a RfA process? --Raadec 09:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:RfA and miscellaneous I agree. I was thinking the same thing regarding him being an admin in the future. I have decided not to give him sysop privileges for the time being, mainly because after thinking about, at this time there is no need for an extra admin on this wiki. But despite Deathstalker putting himself down, when our community grows he will be a definite great addition to the list of admins. I'm sure you've seen that he has done a lot of brilliant work in the month he has been with us. I will keep the RfA for the future in mind but you're right in that it more suited to larger communities. I've recently introduced a few extra details which can be seen on the Quake and Quake 2 pages. Please tell me what you think about the picture links on these pages as you have more experience with Wikias. --Raadec 20:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Categories I have recently been concentrating on the Quake 2 page as I noted in my last message. I intend to do the same with Quake and Quake 3 Arena. After that I am going to continue adding to the monster pages (most likely starting with the Quake II strogg. Nothing like you're doing with the categories. When you say "greatly improve our situation", what exactly are you talking about? --Raadec 20:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Categories The abbreviations for the expansion packs are not really that great. I know they've been like that for some time but if you are putting the time into categories, it would make more sense to name the respetive catergories "The Reckoning" and "Dissolution of Eternity" for example. Like you said, navigation is difficult and so abbreviations are not the way to go. So like I said, if you are putting the work in, could you avoid using abbreviations for categories? --Raadec 21:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Something I notice about talk pages You seem to be able to add on to a page and add another message. I don't know if my previous message went through, and if it is done in that way. I have only noticed you do it, so I wish to learn how to do a responce under the same headline? This also serves to mention my previous messages were put under the same headline. For future reference, just in case it did not notify you of a new message, I would like to know how to do it rather than clog the talk page with a bunch of RE: RE: subject headlines. Thanks Deathstalker666 21:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem, you are not patronizing me. I am new to this wikia, and in fact any wikia in general besides one that I did very little for. This is the first wikia that I think I have even talked to the administrators, played with templates, and write my own information. The other wikia just was a copy and paste job that took 2 seconds, so it didn't require much learning curve. Thus when you play with more stuff, you must learn how to use stuff more efficiently, and thus it is you explaining how to do something properly. For a while I didn't know how to use signature, so I am learning still. I like how you do it as well, that is why I asked. It is also okay you didn't respond, I just was worried that maybe it was only because I did it in a new way and it didn't go through right. Go ahead and modify it, you have more of an idea what to do with it than I, and I shall be sure to check it out in the end as well. Thanks for being happy I am part of the community, I am glad I have admins that are friendly and talk to their users. I also tried to indent my pages, but they don't seem to go through... Deathstalker666 22:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) If I move it over one space, it goes back to this default position. If I move it past that it changes into Code/Preformatted Deathstalker666 22:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Current Shift I shall be sure to leave the categories alone. In fact, I was leaving you to it for the most part, just watching it get done. I just added that level because it was missed during the category change. Deathstalker666 02:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry again about the lack of indents, but it is better than the code/preformatted that would come up. Anyway, the reason I am writing while you are busy is because I am curious about the Vore's placement. While the Vore is an enemy, it was also a boss that should be added to the boss category, correct? As I understand it, even John Romeo has said the 2 Vores were to be just like the 2 Barons of Hell in episode 2. In the Doom community the Barons are considered a boss even though they show up later on. Thus the Vore technically belongs in both the enemy category, which it has been placed, as well as the boss category. I am sorry to interupt your time when you are busy when it is so easy and quick to do it myself, I just wanted to inform you since you said not to touch the categories during these few hours. Deathstalker666 02:41, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Categories My my, you have been busy. You've done an amazing job. I've had a quick look through some of your work and it is good. You seem to have covered everything. One thing I did pick up as I had a look around, there is a catergory for Strogg which you have added on a few pages such as Network Guardian. Is this needed when the Quake II and Quake 4 Enemies catergories will cover all the Strogg? I'm sure you have your reason. But yes, a brilliant job. Navigation has been greatly improved. It is now easy to look at Quake II weapons and then go to Weapons and search anouther sub-category. You can tell how bad it was before when compared to it now. Next thing for me to do is find a good place to link to the main catergories (such as Enemies and Weapons) which will give users access to all the sub-catergories within an instant. Thanks you. --Raadec 21:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Quake Wars & Quake Live Quake Live is based on Quake III Arena but I wouldn't call it an expansion pack for Quake III. Expansion pack means an expansion of the original game (like Team Arena), which Quake Live is it. You just download Quake Live off the internet. Toxic plays Quake Live so he'll have a better idea. As for Quake Wars, I have no idea at all. I've never played Quake Wars properly and so don't know anything about it except it's kind of like a sequel to Enemy Territory Wolfenstein and thus not a real sequel or prequel to Quake II (who it shares its story with). At this moment, I refer to both Quake Wars and Quake Live as spin offs and not part of the main series which is made up of the Quake, Quake II, Quake III Arena and Quake 4. If you can think of a better word than spin off, use that for catergories for those games. --Raadec 22:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Category Head Page I've been thinking and maybe we could list the categories such as Weapons and Enemies (which then links to their respective sub-categories) on the mainpage under the icon logos. So we'll have the icon logos linking to the 4 main games, and then below that we already have a link to each game and put the page with the catergories next to it. But you need to decide is whether we make a normal page with these 'main' categories OR make it a category page it self. Since you're working on categories, I'll trust you to decide with what you think would be best. --Raadec 10:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC)